Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing
by Ark Navy
Summary: Just some lighthearted fluff and whatnot between Lloyd and Sheena with a little jingle to it.


**Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing 

* * *

**

**Summary:** Just some lighthearted fluff and whatnot between Lloyd and Sheena with a little jingle to it.

**Spoilers:** None really...

**A/N:** The song I'm using is called "Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing" by SHeDAISY, and I obviously don't own it. It's a country song, so it was pretty easy to hear out the lyrics for the most part, so don't mind it if they're a bit off. Really, I'd just be amazed if someone even KNEW this song!

* * *

"...Say Lloyd, just how do you plan to cleanse the world of all the exspheres, anyway? It certainly doesn't sound like an overnight task."

"Ah, uum..."

_Ever been misunderstood, misused or misled? Ever knocked on the sky and had it fall on your head? Don't worry 'bout it, don't worry._

He rubbed the back of his head, in all honesty he didn't have any plan. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was just gonna, well, wing it."

She nodded, looking up. "Yeah, I guess that actually would be the best plan considering the amount of exspheres we're looking at here. Millions, possibly even billions of them all around this new world. And I doubt the businesses in what was Tethe'alla would agree to just hand them over. This'll really be a challenge."

He smiled, "Yeah, but someone has to do it, right?"

_Ever lost your luggage, your marbles, your house? Ever found yourself in bed with Uncle Sam or Mickey Mouse? Ever been accused murder on Music Row, or caught in morning traffic when you really gotta go? Oh no!_

The two walked on through the Iselia forest, the warm sun's rays could be felt through the canopy of lush, green leaves overhead. It was a wonderfully buoyant day, even if it was the day when their group made the split.

"...If I might, how did you feel about... your father leaving? I mean, you barely knew him, right?" Sheena posed on Lloyd, who in turn, titled his head, "Why'd you ask that all of a sudden?"

She looked at the ground, afraid she may have offended him. "W-well, I just... if it were my parents I know I wouldn't be able to let the go, I guess..." she paused, adding tentatively, "You don't have to say, if... if you wouldn't feel comfortable doing so..."

"No, its okay," he began. "Obviously, I didn't want him to go. I wanted to get to know him better, so I could answer in confidence that he is my real dad. ...Aand also a little to say that we could still... be a family..." he chuckled a bit in embarrassment, "I guess I'm still kind of childish, huh?"

She shook her head, "No, we're all born with curiosity to the unknown, and in living it's never truly satisfied, so we all still die curious."

_Life is funny, life's a miss, sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing. Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it._

_Life is sticky, life can bruise, sometimes you win, sometimes you're losing. No matter what it brings, don't worry 'bout a thing._

He smiled, recalling a memory. "I don't remember it too clearly, but when I was really young, like still with my parents, I'd run around naked in the rain, just because mom told me not too. At that time, I didn't know why she said that, and I wasn't content with her answer, so I went to find out for myself..."

"Lemme guess, you got a cold not long after that?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't exactly that that kept me from doing it again..."

_Ever set yourself down when the seat is all wet? Seen your ex sucking face with a little brunette? Don't worry 'bout it, no don't worry. Ever lost your religion, ever lost your best friend? Ever found your last record in the bargain bin? Or been stuck on other guys like crazy glue, found someone else's gum on the bottom of your shoe? Boo hoo!_

She smirked, noticing the faint blush on his face from recalling the memory. "Do tell."

"Well, afterwards when we'd be traveling, Mom would wrap me up in all these heavy coats and parkas, so much so I could barely move. Then whenever she or dad wasn't looking, Noishe would roll me around like a ball. ...But he stopped doing that when I hit my head on a tree..."

_Life is funny, life's a miss, sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing. Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it._

_Life is sticky, life can bruise, sometimes you win, sometimes you're losing. No matter what it brings, don't worry 'bout a thing. Don't worry, don't worry!_

Sheena burst into laughter, "That's... so cute!" she managed between fits of laughter.

"**Cute?**"

Following every word of their conversation, Noishe whined sympathetically, which begged the question from Sheena, "Did your Kratos or Anna ever find out?"

Lloyd shrugged blithely. "Dunno." He looked to the Arshis at his side, who gave a gripe of input, "But judging by Noishe's expression, they might've. He probably didn't get any scraps of food for the next couple weeks..." Noishe simply made another peevish noise.

_We all got a little junk in the trunk and when you're feeling good as some, remember everything will be just fine, if I laugh at yours and you laugh at mine!_

It was Lloyd's turn to put Sheena in the spotlight. "What about you? Can you remember anything?"

She thought for a moment, "No, I kinda repressed my childhood since the... Volt incident." She grew quieter. Seeing his mistake and chance to correct, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Sheena... You can't keep bringing that up like something... well, a bad memory. You've got to try and put it behind you."

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed, "Hundreds of people died that day because of me!"

"I know what you're going through. Many people in Iselia died because of my actions a year ago. I can never really forgive myself or look eye-to-eye the people whose love ones were lost, but I think of everyday as another day to try and atone for what I have done. If I never get forgiven, it's all the same to me."

"You're shameless!"

_Life is funny, life's a miss, sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing. Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it._

_Life is sticky, life can bruise, sometimes you win, sometimes you're losing. No matter what it brings, don't worry!_

"...No, just optimistic."

_Life is funny, life's a miss, sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing. Don't worry 'bout a thing, no don't worry 'bout it._

_Life is sticky, life can bruise, sometimes you win, sometimes you're losing. No matter what it brings, don't worry 'bout a thing._

_Don't worry, don't worry!_

_Life is sticky, life can bruise, sometimes you win, sometimes you're losing. No matter what it brings, don't worry 'bout a thing._

"Well, either way, let's not worry about this now."

"Yeah," Sheena agreed, "We've still got our whole life ahead of us..." She couldn't help but snicker one more time, "Little Lloyd as a fur ball..."


End file.
